


A Northern Trek

by Draffinglapel



Series: LOTR D&D [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: just wanted to write some fantasy, therefore this exists
Series: LOTR D&D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118699





	A Northern Trek

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some fantasy, therefore this exists

A Journey Begins

It was a cold morning, the air clear and biting, the dawns first rays of light poking cautiously through the treetops. The icicles jingled on the boughs of evergreens rustled by a slight breeze that glided through a small ring of tents huddled around the ashes of a smoldering campfire. A lean and long face poked through one of the tent entrances, sniffing the air and letting its eyes wander, until they stopped on a small figure standing by the fire, seemingly alert and at attention. The face was soon followed by a body clothed in dark thick furs, with long and slim limbs that provided a strong and graceful stride. The man slinked over to the figure standing guard, and stood up to his full height, towering over the small bearded dwarf. He gave a snarl, and the dwarf jumped in surprise, stumbling backward till he fell over onto his rear.  
“And the fuck did ya do that for?”  
Inquired the dwarf, looking up at his aggressor who was chuckling with mirth.  
“Weren’t you supposed to be on guard?” Replied the man with a sly grin, “You know Ash doesn’t take kindly to that”  
“I dinnae care, ah needs mah sleep too, iffen she wants to hav a guard out here all night then she can come out her herself! Like Tha need to Harek akvel laad khrum ul-” his rant that had slipped into dwarfish was soon stopped by a sharp cuff over the head.  
“So you got the longest shift for once? Is that such a big deal?”  
A grumbling originating from somewhere within the dwarfs beard was his only answer.  
“Come on Grim, you know the way we split these up. Now get this fire going again, we have a lot of ground to cover.”  
“Okay Rhror, you win, but I still think she should take the long shifts sometimes” uttered Grimrak the dwarf, while resigning himself to his morning chore of getting the fire ready and warm.  
Rhorchm made his way over to the next tent, and poking his head told the two sleeping friends inside to get up. One was a small hobbit, no more than two-and-a-half feet tall, while the other one was a man who towered even above Rhorchm. He lay stretched out diagonally across the tent, allowing with his right arm folded behind his head and the other stretching out, providing a good nook in which the small hobbit had curled himself up in like a small child that has just found a good napping spot on the playground. Rhor smiled to himself, these were the two best friends in their party, Berc and Sibo, a northerner and a hobbit, respectively. He went further in, and slapped Berc across the face, dodging out of the way at the immediate counterpunch which followed from the giants fist.  
“Time to get up sleepyheads, we need our cook” pointing to the small hobbit still sound asleep.  
“I like the sound of breakfast Sibo.” Berc whispered to the hobbit that he had just gently shaken awake .  
“Very well, can you get my supplies ready Berc?”  
“Already on it”  
The two tall people left the tent, Berc taking a quick crawl to get dressed, while Sibo went through his usual routine of layering, quick to get cold as he was. Rhor went to the tent across from his, seeing with satisfaction that Grimrak had gotten the fire started, and the flames now danced happily in the small pit. He stuck his head inside the tent, being greeted by a large bobcat on its back stretched across the doorway. It was awake but recognized him, but it was not who he was here for. Sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed in the middle of the tent was Yáraldanò, a peculiar elf, but one that had been indispensable to the party.  
“Breakfast?” He uttered the single word softly, without opening is eyes and almost without opening his mouth, but in it was laden all the meaning and inquiry that was necessary and more.  
“Yes”, Rhor reply was just as curt, and he retrieved his head from the entrance again, and he had started approaching the last tent when Berc hailed him.  
“Rhor could you call the dogs?”  
“Why what’s the issue?”  
“They seem to have gotten loose.”  
“I told you yesterday I let them loose at night.”  
“How in the hell do you get them back in the morning?”  
“I’ll show you in a second.”  
Rhor went to finish his job, leaving a confused Berc standing there.  
He tapped the side of the tent, shaking the fabric.  
“You awake in there”  
“Since Grim couldn’t keep quiet, yes.”  
“Oh”  
He slinked away quietly, hoping she wouldn’t remember the part where he was the one who startled Grim. he only really needed to turn around to be facing Berc again, who was looking at him patiently.  
“Gonna call the dogs now?”  
“Oh yea. That.” He stretched his back out rising from an average height, but now reached past Bercs chin. His nose and face almost seemed to elongate and his hair grew wild and gray. He threw his head back and let out a howl that echoed over the valley, disturbing birds and deer, but most importantly, signaled the pack. The pack was a group of Rhor friends, half-dog, half-wolf, almost tame, almost completely wild. They had barely accepted the harness, but only because Rhor pulled one of the sleighs himself. They came fast, running in joy, for the howl meant something was afoot, something needed to be done, and it couldn’t be done without them. They ran, and delighted in being alive, going over creek and trunk with even greater speed, and in the speed they delighted also. For they were creatures that lived for joy, and delighted in life and the many joys it brought. Soon they’re eager yapping was heard by the party, which was now completely assembled, and finishing up the simple yet delicious meal prepared for them by Sibo: Bacon and Bagels.  
“Rhor, from now on you can’t do that anymore, well be moving into orc territory, and we don’t want any unwanted attention”  
Ash mentioned chewing through large mouthfuls of food, while still managing to keep her dignity effortlessly.  
His only response was a quick nod, as he was taking down tent after tent, making sure that they could get going as soon as possible. The pack arrived, greeting Rhor and the others with joy, knocking a sled over, and finishing breakfast. The crew got packing, while Rhor went and played with the pack so that they would be occupied and not disturb the others. 

Sibo, had never liked the dogwolves. They were friendly, yes, but sometimes too friendly, and they were taller than him, and could easily tear him to shreds. Whenever they were around, he preferred to be somewhere high, particularly Berc’s shoulder. Then again, he would almost always rather be on Berc’s shoulder, he mused while packing his supplies into one of the three sleds, double checking everything to make sure it was packed away safe and sound, in anticipation of the wild ride yet to come. soon all things were packed away on the sleds and on backs, and Rhor and the dogs returned. Hooked up nine dogs on two sleds each, and took the last one himself with the last four dogs. Berc had taken a big backpack with a lot of stuff, and had Sibo on his shoulders and in-between his head and the Backpack. Grimrak also took a lot of weight with him, but Ashrunn, and Yáraldanò traveled lightly, Ashrunn only taking her pack and her weapons, which were always at the ready. Yáraldanò basically floated around them, carrying nothing and accompanied only by the bobcat, which was as silent as he was. 

They set out on their march, moving with purpose, and yet not with haste. Making their way along the valley floor, their goal was the pass a good 100 miles east. They made their way along a creek, deep and clear, but covered with ice except for in the very middle. evergreen trees filled the valley, and a slight breeze rustled the treetops. Rhor, Berc, and Ash kept them on the trail, Berc having been up here before, Rhor trusting his instincts, and Ash because she wouldn’t let them make a major decision without her. The mood was kept high, Sibo often giving way into song and Yáraldanò accompanied him on a flute sometimes. They made good progress, and by noon had covered almost 11 miles. They made a stop, the dogwolves were freed and some lammas was passed around, their nourishment for the rest of the day. They resumed the path, which had now gotten narrower, forcing them to travel single file. Rhor with the first sled traveled first, Ash behind, and Berc following her. Then came the second sled, guided by Grimrak, and the last sleigh, with the rear being brought up by Yáraldanò.  



End file.
